Forever Young
by idkmybffmaegan
Summary: Want to know what happened when the members from the CBI were in high school? Read this series of one-shots to find out! Spin-off from my old account, iloveeethementalisttt's "Hey, Look! Strawberries!"
1. Skinny Jeans and Skanks

**Authors Note: if you ever read "Hey, Look! Strawberries!" from my old account, iloveeethementalisttt, then you will understand where these series of drabbles are coming from! here is a group of random one-shots, ALL HIGH SCHOOL BASED! writing based on some of my own experiences, of course. review, because it makes me HAPPY! **

**Disclaimer: ...i really wish i had a taco right now! **

Patrick Jane sat in his seat, tapping his pencil on the back of Kimball Cho's head. The bell had yet to ring, but still almost the entire Civics class was sitting in their seats, waiting for the teacher to begin. Just as the bell rang, a short and smiling new student rushed through the door. She walked up to Mr. Hankins, handed him her transfer slip, and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Teresa." The girl smiled nervously. Patrick couldn't help but admire the way her butt looked in her skinny jeans.

"Welcome, Teresa. You may go sit next to Patrick." Mr. Hankins pointed to the blonde-haired hottie. Teresa walked in between the chairs to get to her new assigned seat.

Patrick shot the curly-haired girl a daring smile.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Jane." He examined her slightly freckled face.

"Teresa. I just moved here from North Dakota." She smiled.

"Wow, that's rather far away, don't you think?"

"My mother got a new job, forcing us all to move out here to California. I like it here so far."

"Well, if you need help getting adjusted, just call me." He smiled charmingly and winked at her, then turned to focus on the class.

She examined the boy. With his curly brown hair, tan face, and his acceptation, Teresa didn't think she would have any problems getting settled in. That is, until she noticed the blonde haired Oompa-Loompa sitting two seats to the right of Patrick.

The fake-tanned Willy Wonka character was glaring at Teresa through eyes blackened by eye makeup. Clearly, the Oompa didn't appreciate Patrick's friendliness as much as she did.

When the bell rang, Miss Self-Tanner cut Teresa off as they were exiting the classroom. Annoyed, Teresa turned to Patrick questioningly.

He shrugged and said, "That's Kristi. One of your top ten skanks here at Ridgeville High."

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me too much..." Teresa trailed off.

"She's clearly just jealous of your beauty." Patrick smiled and inched in closer as they walked down the crowded hallway. Teresa was blushing furiously at his kind words.

"That, and she has a thing for you." Teresa replied, a smirk on her face.

"Well... that too." Patrick admitted.

They finally stepped outside and walked towards the benches. They sat down and watched as the different cliques and typical stereotypes of high school passed by.

"So what are you doing after school today?" Patrick turned towards Teresa.

"Mostly unpacking. Getting into the swing of things, you know?" She looked away, smiling, yet clearly embarrassed by the fact that Patrick Jane's knee was touching hers intimately in this public location.

"I understand. Well, maybe soon we can get together, and I can show you around town?" Patrick glanced at her hopefully.

Teresa tried to hide a smile. "Of course."

He smiled back. "Sounds good. I'll walk you to your next class."

And with that, the two stood up and walked off to the Science building, Patrick's arm stretching around Teresa's waist.

**Well? :) I enjoyed writing this. Ay ay ayy! Review please! PS- my breath smells like green bean casserole... I know, that's really really gross. ANYWAYS, review and I'll be sure to add a few more chapters before leaving for my trip! xoxoxoxoxo**

**-Meg**


	2. Kindergarten

**authors note: so this one may not be in high school, but it's been bugging me for a while. i really just wanted to write about the gang back before the world got to them, and they all changed, yadda yadda yadda, you get my point. just a little innocence. maybe a little OOC, but what can i say... they're six. cho goes by cho because i just LOVE cho. and the name cho. you get it. sorry for the long AN.**

**disclaimer: i wish i owned a cute little six year old patrick jane... ):**

Little Teresa walks into Kindergarten on the first day of school, holding a superheroes lunchbox in one hand, and wearing a pink backpack.

"Hi there! What is your name?" The teacher, Ms. Doner smiled at her.

"Im Teresa."

"Teresa, you can sit right here." The teacher directed her to a group of desks. She sat down at the head of the desks nervously, and awaited her future group members.

A boy with dark brown hair and wide shoulders walked in. _He looks like a superhero,_ Teresa thought. After talking to the teacher, the superhero boy walked over and sat two seats down from Teresa.

"Hi, my name is Wayne." The boy cautiously looked at Teresa. She smiled back. "I'm Teresa."

They sat in awkward silence for a few more moments before a cute redheaded girl walked through the door.

"Whoa, baby." Wayne whispered when he saw the girl.

Very shy, the little girl stood by the door for a few moments, talking to the teacher. She then walked over, and sat across from Wayne, careful not to make eye contact with either of the students.

Wayne was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Wayne. What's your name?"

The girl finally glanced up and made eye contact with Wayne, but with her head tilted down. "My name is Gracie."

"I think you're really pretty." Wayne blurted with wide eyes. Gracie began to blush furiously, and looked like she was about to cry. She quickly looked down and didn't look up for a long while.

Other students walked into the room and found their seats, but nobody else for their table so far. Teresa glanced at the two empty seats left. Looking around the room, she enjoyed seeing all of the colors and shapes. On the board was a bunch of writing. Teresa wished she could read, she _hated_ not knowing things.

Finally, two more students walked in at the same time. One was a little Asian child, expressionless. He carried a black backpack, but nothing more. The other was a curly-haired Blondie wearing a big smile. They both walked over and sat across from each other.

"Hi, my name is Patrick Jane." The young blonde smiled charismatically. Teresa smiled back.

"Call me Cho." The other boy said, without emotion.

They sat there for a few more minutes before Wayne opened his mouth. "Uhm... does... does, anybody have any... food?"

They all looked around. Gracie pulled out an apple, and handed it to Wayne shyly. She quickly pulled back when he received the fruit, and looked away with her hands in her lap.

"So, I guess we're all a group?" Patrick looked around.

"Well, let's meet each other for real now." Teresa said, taking charge. "My name is Teresa Lisbon, and my favorite animal is a cat."

"My name is Cho, and I don't like animals."

The next voice was barley audible. "I'm Gracie VanPelt, and I like puppies."

"I'm Wayne. I just like food."

"Well my name is Patrick Jane, and my favorite animal is a turtle." He smiled.

"Alright class, welcome to Ridgewood Elementary School!" The teacher announced cheerfully. "Why don't we start off by playing at our stations!" Ms. Doner then walked around, telling each group where to go.

Teresa's group was assigned the building blocks.

Gracie sat in the corner while Wayne built a tower for her, Cho was building a rocket ship, and Patrick was throwing pieces of Lego's at Teresa.

"Hey, cut that out!" Teresa glared at Patrick. He only smiled and continued to throw. "I'm serious, Patrick." She gave him an evil look. He held his hands up in surrender.

Teresa began to stack the blocks, one on top of the other. Patrick scooted over, watching her build. After a few minutes, Teresa began to get agitated.

"What do you want?" She said, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm just watching you build..." Patrick trailed off, with gleaming puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

Suddenly, Wayne called out, "Hey, where did Cho go?" They all looked around, and eventually, Gracie pointed out that Cho was sitting with a group of girls, and they were all painting pictures for him.

"Whoa, baby." Wayne stared. Gracie looked offended, and lightly hit him.

"What a ladies man!" Patrick exclaimed!

When Teresa got to the cafeteria for lunch, she looked around, tense and nervous.

"Will you be my lunch buddy?" Patrick had walked up behind her.

Teresa stuck up her nose. "Well, I usually don't sit with _boys,_" she paused. "But I guess I can make an exception." They went and sat at the Kindergarten table. Gracie and Wayne came up and sat down with them. Cho and a group of girls also came up, but sat further down the table.

Teresa and Gracie whispered about the boys. Patrick was eying them suspiciously, while Wayne demolished his lunch in about three minutes.

***  
>Cho was the first to get picked up, by his dad. He waved good bye to his group mates, and shot the ladies a 'sup' nod before grabbing his backpack and walking out of the classroom.<p>

Gracie was next.

"Bye Gracie. It was fun building blocks with you today." Wayne shyly looked down, and Gracie smiled.

"Bye Wayne. See you tomorrow, guys!" And with that, Gracie was gone.

Wayne left next, saying bye to the remaining two.

"Hey, maybe my mom can call yours, and we can play together sometime!" Patrick exclaimed, smiling at Teresa.

She looked at him carefully. "I guess... I guess that sounds good!" She smiled back. When Teresa's mom got to school, she introduced her to Patrick. Patrick's mother arrived shortly after, and the mothers exchanged greetings and contact information, then took their kids and

**i had some writers block writing this, but i still hope you enjoy it! REVIEW. i only update if people tell me that's what they want, so LET ME KNOW! **


End file.
